The present invention relates to the field of data transmission in high performance computer systems.
In the field of computer processing, there are certain high performance computers that require multi-trace connector cables to carry signals and data from one location to another. Because of the circuit density of such machines, standard sockets and connectors are inadequate for the task, inasmuch as the number of individual electrical connections required on the circuit boards and modules would occupy an unacceptably large portion of the available space.
It is desirable that connectors used be capable of densities exceeding two or three hundred contacts per square inch of occupied space on the surface of a circuit board.
According to the principles of the present invention, micro bumps on the electrodes of an electrical connector are provided. The connector comprises a piece of flexible circuit material, of a size and shape required for the particular application. Disc-shaped electrodes are provided on the surface of the connector. Via the electrodes, the electrical connector carries the signals from a circuit board or other electronic device to another location, such as another circuit board. These electrodes are in electrical contact with electrical traces formed in various layers of the circuit material of the connector.
Each of the electrodes on the connector is provided with a plurality of tiny bumps, or micro-pads on its surface. Each electrode, having the plurality of micro-pads therein is a contact pad for carrying the electrical signal.
The circuit board or other electronic device is provided with a plurality of disc shaped contact pads, of a size and configuration that corresponds to that of the connector. The pads are formed concurrently with the formation of other features of the circuit board, by employing known manufacturing techniques.
When the connector is placed in correct alignment relative to the contact pads on the circuit board, and modest pressure is applied, solid electrical contact is achieved between each pad on the connector and each corresponding pad on the board via the micro bumps.